Le bal masqué
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS / Tous les ans, la famille Hyuuga organise un bal masqué digne du Carnaval de Venise. Sous l'anonymat, tout est permit.


**Le bal masqué**

Le grand bal de la famille Hyuuga était l'évènement de l'année depuis trois décennies. Le manoir était si grand qu'il avait des allures de château et il possédait même une énorme salle de réception qui pouvait recevoir jusqu'à cinq cent invités. Depuis sa chambre, la fille aînée du chef de la famille terminait de lasser son corsage noir. Sa robe flottante inspirée du dix-huitième siècle, mais un peu plus légère pour lui perdre de bouger avec aisance, soulignait ses voluptueuses courbes avec subtilité. Après un dernier regard au miroir pour ajuster son maquillage et sa coiffure, elle attrapa son masque violet assorti au tissu améthyste de sa robe et le noua au-travers de son chignon défait. Maintenant, seuls sa sœur et son cousin pourraient la reconnaître, étant présent le jour où elle avait trouvé cette robe. Tous les ans, tout le monde attendait avec impatience, le grand bal masqué de la famille Hyuuga.

Lorsque la jeune femme arriva dans la salle de réception, celle-ci était déjà remplie à craquer. Elle s'avança dans la pièce en regardant autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait personne. Et ce qui rendait les choses... Comment dire ? Excitantes. Elle repéra finalement son cousin dans un coin qui flirtait avec une grande brune qui arborait deux chignons sur le dessus de sa tête et une robe inspirée du _áo dài_ vietnamien du dix-huitième siècle. La jeune femme détourna les yeux du duo et poursuivit son chemin, à la recherche de sa petite sœur. Celle-ci avait opté pour un _cheongsam_ chinois des années vingt avec un chignon entouré de fleurs blanches assorties à sa robe. On aurait presque l'impression qu'elle se préparait à se marier. Ce fut elle qui la trouva en premier, arrivant par derrière pour s'accrocher à son bras. La chasse était lancée.

Ce bal était le seul moment de l'année où elles pouvaient faire tout ce qu'elles voulaient, mais les choses les plus indécentes, sans avoir peur de déshonorer le nom des Hyuuga. En fait, le bal existait pour cette raison. C'était le moment où tous les membres de la famille pouvaient devenir tout ce qu'ils voulaient, se laisser aller sans avoir peur des conséquences. C'était comme le Carnaval de Venise, mais seulement pour une soirée.

C'est moi, où il y a toujours plus de gens d'une année à l'autre ? lui fit remarquer sa cadette.

Ce doit être le bouche à oreille, sourit-t-elle.

Je me demande si je peux retrouver mon fou du roi de l'an dernier, marmonna sa sœur.

Hanabi ! la ramena-t-elle à l'ordre à voix basse. C'est interdit, tu le sais.

Hinata, soupira la dite Hanabi. Je n'ai pas le même masque, ni la même robe que l'an dernier. Juste le même corps et avec les lentilles, il ne peut même faire le lien avec notre famille.

C'est risqué et père nous a bien averties d'éviter les gens qu'on connaît. On ne serait même pas supposé de « chasser » ensemble.

Ce que tu peux être coincée des fois. Tu ne vas pas me faire à croire que tu n'as pas envie de passer une autre nuit avec ton _kitsune_ de l'an dernier.

À ce souvenir, Hinata ferma les yeux à frissonnant. Le _kitsune_. Cet homme lui avait fait complètement perdre la tête l'année précédente. Ils avaient fait l'amour près du lac au fond de la cour jusqu'au lever du soleil. Et ce fut les adieux, puisque l'aube annonçait la fin du bal. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de remettre ça avec lui, mais… C'était devenu une règle au même titre de l'anonymat durant toute la durée du bal. Leur père leur répétait que plus on passait de temps avec la même personne, plus il était risqué que celle-ci découvre leur véritable identité. Ça avait été le cas de leur mère, qui par chance n'avait rien dévoilé des… fantasmes qu'elle avait partagé avec lui. Mais ça avait pris près de dix ans pour qu'il la demande en mariage. Ça avait été la première et la dernière. Par contre, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle et sa sœur réussiraient aussi à trouver l'amour de cette façon. Il était toujours moins mal vu pour un homme d'être découvert qu'une femme. Qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que le kitsune de l'année précédente ne vendrait pas des informations sur elle à la presse ? Elle, l'héritière de la famille Hyuuga, s'adonnant au sexe en plein air alors que n'importe qui pouvait les observer. Ce serait tout un scoop qui entacherait la réputation des Hyuuga.

Vu ce que j'ai fait l'an dernier, mieux vaut qu'il ne découvre pas qui je suis, finit-elle par soupir.

Et tu as fait quoi exactement ? lui demanda Hanabi, piquée par la curiosité.

Hinata n'eut pas à lui révéler quoique ce soit, puisqu'un homme s'approcha d'elles. Cheveux bruns ébouriffés, un costume à la Charlie Chaplin et avec un masque blanc assez ordinaire. Il tendit une main à Hanabi en se courbant vers l'avant et l'invita à danser après lui avoir baisé le dos des doigts. L'aînée sut, seulement en regardant le sourire en coin de sa sœur, qu'elle avait retrouvé son amant de l'année précédente. Le premier et aussi le deuxième depuis qu'elle avait le droit d'assister au bal. Parce que majorité exigée. Hinata les regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Elle aurait peut-être autant de chance que leur père.

Du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, elle n'avait eu que deux amants. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage la première année, l'année suivante, son premier, un pirate, avait été merdique. La douleur de la première fois et l'égoïsme de son partenaire avait fait en sorte qu'elle avait refusé toutes les avances qu'on les avait faites les deux années suivantes. Mais avec le _kitsune_ , ça avait été très différent. Tout avait commencé par une danse, puis un baiser magique, des mains un baladeuses, et une balade dans les jardins qui s'était terminée par une partie de jambes en l'air complètement inoubliable. Il avait réussi à lui donner le goût de le faire, mais aussi d'avoir envie de remettre ça plusieurs fois. Et ce soir, que ce soit avec lui ou un autre, elle avait envie de le refaire.

Alors qu'elle regardait les danseurs, se frotter pour certains et valser pour d'autres, Hinata sentit une main glisser sur sa taille et des lèvres se poser sur sa clavicule. Sans même tourner la tête pour le voir, elle sut. La douceur de ses lèvres et de sa main, son odeur. Ça l'avait hantée, non, obsédée durant les trois cent soixante-quatre jours qui avaient suivi le dernier bal. C'était le _kitsune_ ! Elle se retourna tranquillement et découvrit le fantôme de l'opéra. Mais c'était ses yeux ! Un bleu profond qui rappelle l'océan et ses cheveux blonds qui rappellent les champs de blé.

Le dix-huitième siècle anglais te va à ravir, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Comment tu m'as reconnu ? gémit-elle presque.

Tu agis de la même façon que l'an dernier, sourit-il avant de lui voler un baiser.

Hinata se laissa aller contre lui et s'agrippa à sa chemise blanche partiellement ouverte pour éviter de s'effondrer. Ses baisers avaient un effet léthargique sur ses jambes et son amant la serra contre lui pour l'éviter. Quand il mit fin au baiser, la jeune femme prit une grande respiration avant de rouvrir les yeux. Seigneur ! que ça lui avait manqué durant la dernière année.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai refait ? réussit-elle à demander, encore à bout de souffle.

Tu discutais avec une fille qui s'accrochait à ton bras en observant les danseurs devant vous. J'ai patiemment attendu que quelqu'un l'amène danser.

Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui.

C'est vrai. Mais tu as réagi de la même façon à ma caresse et à mon baiser.

Le sourire qui étira le coin de ses lèvres fit sourire Hinata à son tour.

On est pas supposer retourner vers nos amants passés, lui rappela-t-elle.

Mais je ne suis pas un _kitsune_ et toi tu n'es pas Cendrillon. Alors en théorie, on n'est pas avec notre amant de l'année passée.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette entorse à la règle. Cette année, elle était une bourgeoise du dix-huitième siècle et lui le fantôme de l'opéra. Voyant que son argument l'avait convaincu, il la tira doucement entre les danseurs avant de la plaquer contre son torse. Une impression de déjà-vu traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il avait fait la même chose l'année précédente. Avec langueur, son amant entama un déhancher, une main posée sur ses fesses, l'autre sur sa taille. Hinata remonta sa jambe sur la cuisse de son partenaire, une main sur son épaule pour l'équilibre et l'autre glissée dans ses cheveux pour garder leur visage à seulement deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. La main sur sa fesse remonta le long de sa cuisse alors qu'il la faisait pencher vers l'arrière lentement. Il parcourut son cou jusqu'à ses seins avec ses lèvres, aucunement gêné par la foule qui les entourait. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas les pires, ils y en avaient qui assouvissaient leurs fantasmes exhibitionnistes lors de ce bal.

Ils dansèrent pendant, tout au plus, une heure avant que la tension sexuelle entre eux ne devienne insupportable. Hinata fut celle, qui cette fois-ci, l'incita à la suivre. Sans poser la moindre question, il la suivit en lui caressant les hanches et les fesses, l'arrêtant parfois pour l'embrasser. Elle l'arrêtait à chaque fois qu'une main s'aventurait sous sa jupe.

Je connais un endroit beaucoup plus tranquille et confortable pour faire ça, lui sourit-elle.

On a le droit de monter dans les chambres ? s'étonna son amant.

Si on veut.

Elle le tira par le bras vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage suivant. Il n'y avait aucune règle par rapport aux chambres, pour la bonne raison qu'ils ne vivaient pas ici en permanence. Il n'y avait donc rien qui puisse laisser supposer quelle chambre appartenait aux membres de la famille Hyuuga. Le seul risque, trouver quelqu'un dans son lit et ne pas pouvoir l'utiliser elle-même. Mais la soirée était encore jeune, alors elle eut de la chance. Elle se voyait mal aller s'ébattre dans la chambre de son père, de sa sœur ou de son cousin.

Hinata fit entrer son amant et ferma à clé la porte. Il la colla contre celle-ci et s'empressa de dénouer son corsage. Elle le laissa faire en s'agrippant à ses épaules, la tête renversée en arrière pendant qu'il dévorait sa gorge. Seigneur que ça lui avait manqué ! Elle soupira en sentant ses seins être libérés du corsage, puis gémit lorsqu'il commença à caresser ses mamelons sous le tissu de sa robe. Elle perdait patience. Elle sentait sa culotte s'humidifier de plus en plus. D'un mouvement brusque, Hinata l'arrêta pour pouvoir le pousser vers le lit. Avant qu'il ne s'assoit, elle défit les derniers boutons de sa chemise et détacha la ceinture de son pantalon. Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et l'observa pendant qu'elle remonta sa jupe pour grimper sur lui.

Avec ou sans vêtement ? lui demanda-t-il, son impatience transparaissant dans sa voix.

À toi de voir, le provoqua-t-elle.

Sans se faire prier, il la renversa sous lui et lui arracha presque sa robe. Il ne restait plus que sa culotte, mais il ne lui retira pas tout de suite. À la place, il pencha sa tête entre ses cuisses et commença à aspirer la cyprine au-travers de la dentelle. Hinata cambra le dos en gémissant et s'agrippa aux draps. C'était si bon ! À la différence de son premier, il prenait son temps pour lui donner du plaisir et il n'en demandait beaucoup en retour. Il attendait qu'elle soit bien excitée avant de la pénétrer, voire même qu'elle ait atteint un premier orgasme. L'année dernière, elle devait l'avoir atteint pas loin de six fois avant que le soleil ne se lève. Pour l'encourager à continuer, Hinata replia ses jambes un peu plus vers ses seins et glissa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit le ricanement de son amant. À l'aide de ses doigts, il écarte la culotte sur le côté et du bout de la langue, il commença à taquiner ses lèvres intimes. Hinata poussa un gémissement plus sonore que les précédents en cambrant un peu plus le dos, ses orteils crispés par l'excitation. Après avoir joué un instant avec son clitoris, il glissa sa langue dans son intimité et en caressa les parois avec la pointe. La jeune femme perdait complètement la tête. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle plaqua ses deux pieds sur le matelas, agrippa une main aux draps juste au-dessus de sa tête, tira légèrement sur les cheveux de son partenaire de l'autre et cambra le dos au point que la langue du blond glissa hors de son vagin pour se retrouver sur son clitoris. L'orgasme la happa quelques secondes après. Haletante, Hinata se laissa retomber sur le lit, le corps couvert de sueur. Les yeux à demi fermés, elle observa son amant retirer ses vêtements et sortir un portefeuille de son pantalon pour en extraire cinq préservatifs. Le même nombre que l'année précédente, sourit-elle lorsqu'il en enfila un.

La jeune femme se tortilla pour retirer sa culotte, puis elle écarta les jambes pour l'inviter à s'y glisser. Il s'allongea sur elle tout en douceur en parcourant sa peau avec ses lèvres avant d'enfin lui faire l'honneur de la pénétrer. Par réflexe, elle s'agrippa à ses épaules, y plantant légèrement ses ongles. Mais ça ne sembla pas lui déranger outre mesure, puisqu'il commença à jouer avec son mamelon à l'aide de sa langue, une main agrippée à sa hanche, pendant qu'il s'appuyait sur son autre bras. Et dire que la nuit ne faisait que commencer, sourit la jeune femme lorsqu'elle atteignait un nouvel orgasme.

Cinq plus tard, et complètement épuisés, ils étaient allongés sur le lit et observait la lumière s'infiltré par la fenêtre au fur et mesure que le soleil se levait. Par dieu sait quel miracle, leurs masques étaient restés en place durant toute la nuit, comme la dernière fois. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait de les retirer et voir de quoi l'autre avait l'air sans. Le blond se colla contre son dos, un bars autour de sa taille et déposant de petits baisers le long de son cou. Dans quelques minutes, il faudrait qu'il parte, se dit Hinata avec déception. Elle avait envie qu'il reste pour pouvoir remettre ça le soir même, ou juste pour pouvoir dormir dans ces bras jusqu'au souper.

Tu vas devoir y aller, soupira Hinata sans oser le regarder.

Et attendre un an avant de pouvoir de tenir de nouveau entre mes bras ?

La jeune femme pouvait sentir la déception, la tristesse et une petite rage dans sa voix.

C'est la règle, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il la retourna sur le dos et la surplomba en fixant son regard bleu dans ses yeux.

Et si je n'ai pas envie de suivre cette règle ? Et si j'ai envie de retirer mon masque et te dire mon nom ?

Hinata sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle en avait tellement envie elle aussi, mais c'était si risqué.

C'est trop risqué, laissa-t-elle échapper en détournant les yeux.

Pour qui ? s'étonna le blond. Tu as peur que j'aille voir un journaliste ? Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme n'osa pas lui répondre, ni même le regarder. Au contraire, elle ferma les yeux.

C'est ta chambre, c'est ça ?

Étonnée, elle tourna vivement la tête pour le regarder. Dans ses yeux, elle vit qu'il avait compris qui elle était. Du moins, qu'il avait compris qu'elle faisait partie de la famille Hyuuga.

C'est trop risqué, répéta-t-elle en détournant les yeux une nouvelle fois.

Son amant se redressa et alors qu'elle croyait qu'il s'habillerait pour partir, il resta assis près d'elle et peu de temps après il fit tomber son masque devant son visage. Elle écarquilla les yeux et dut se retenir pour se retourner.

Sur moi aussi, les scoops valent beaucoup d'argent.

Étonnée par ses paroles, elle se retourna doucement et elle le reconnut immédiatement. On le voyait souvent sur la couverture des magazines et surtout ceux à potins. Naruto Namikaze, mais Uzumaki au cinéma, avait été la découverte de l'année un an plus tôt. Malheureusement pour lui, les paparazzis avaient découvert l'identité de son père, un maire, alors qu'il avait pris le nom de sa mère pour le cacher. Puis il y avait sa copine, qui l'avait trompé peu de temps après la sortie de son film. Avec son collègue de plateau qu'il avait cru devenir son meilleur ami. Depuis, les magazines à potins ne le lâchait plus.

Comment as-tu entendu parler de ce bal masqué ? réussit-elle à demander.

Disons que la sœur du Charlie Chaplin qui a invité ton amie y assiste tous les ans depuis cinq ans. Elle m'a dit qu'avec un masque personne ne me reconnaitrait. Alors tu peux être sûr que te balancer à un journaliste serait comme me balancer moi-même.

Encore sous le choc, Hinata le regarda sans parler, puis se redressa enfin pour retirer son masque. Avec un peu de difficulté, car dans l'ivresse de leurs ébats, ses cheveux s'étaient emmêlés autour du ruban. Naruto l'aida, puis elle pencha la tête pour retirer ses lentilles noires. En redressant la tête, elle vit son amant ouvrit la bouche en découvrant qui elle était, complètement sous le choc.

Attends ! Tu es l'héritière de la famille Hyuuga ?

Et ton ami flirte avec ma sœur.

Ta sœur ? répéta Naruto. Oh… Je ne crois pas qu'il s'y attende à celle-là. Vous voyez comment les philosophes dans votre famille ?

Philosophe ?

Professeur de philosophie si tu préfères. Pas encore, mais c'est son but.

Tu ne veux pas plutôt savoir ce qu'ils pensent des acteurs ?

Bah, en fait, j'ai l'impression que je ne dois pas être le meilleur prétendant.

Sur ce point, il n'avait pas totalement tort.

Tout dépend du genre et du nombre de scandales qu'il peut y avoir sur toi.

Je crois qu'à cause de mon ex c'est un peu fichu.

Naruto garda le silence un instant, replaçant la couverture sur ses jambes et son bassin, puis se retourna vers elle.

Mais en même temps… Je n'ai pas du tout envie de te laisser filer.

Cet aveu fit emballer le cœur de la jeune femme et c'est en souriant, qu'elle accueillit le baiser de son amant. Il la rallongea sous la couverture, se glissa entre ses cuisses, mais s'arrêta soudainement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Hinata.

Je les ai tous utilisés.

Elle le regarda un moment avant d'enfin comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Ouvres le tiroir de la table de chevet.

Naruto haussa un sourcil intrigué, puis tendit le bras vers la dite table. Une boîte de préservatifs neuve attendait.

C'est une précaution pour tous les invités, répondit Hinata à sa question muette.

On a donc vraiment le droit d'utiliser les chambres.

Disons que ce n'est pas interdit, sourit-elle en lui prenant la boîte des mains pour l'ouvrir.

Et vais-je être chassé du château, si on me trouve dans ta chambre ce soir ?

Si ça arrive, je plaiderai ta cause.

Souriant à pleines dents, Naruto fondit sur sa bouche pour un échange passionné, oubliant presque de s'arrêter pour enfiler le préservatif. Ils étaient si généreusement offert, qu'il serait bête de ne pas les utiliser.


End file.
